


Not Quite Happily Ever After

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi is a prince, M/M, Princess AU, eren is a prince(ss), just to be on the safe side, prince AU, rating will go up quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: Eren is a Prince. Levi is a Prince. Laws forbid them to marry. So Eren does the only thing he can think of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can thank therenyeager on tumblr for this one. Was watching an MMD with him, and he gave me the idea for this. I hope I do it justice.

_Chapter 1_

“Eren!”

The boy slipped through the undergrowth as quickly and silently as he could. 

“Eren, come back! It’s time for your lessons!” 

_Not a chance._ He thought to himself. After a moment, he considered himself far enough away from the castle, and started running for the wall. A grin split his face. 

Looking at him, one would never guess he was actually a Prince. But that’s what he was. His parents had had another child before him, so he wasn’t the heir, for which he was grateful. Eren Yeager was ten years old and full of mischief. He didn’t want the lessons in etiquette and how to be a proper Prince. He had a quick temper that often led him into fights, and a thirst for the world outside the walls of his home. He wanted to roam, to explore, to not be chained down. His was a wild heart. 

The boy, with his mop of unruly brown hair, and practical clothing, blended in well with the surroundings. He’d heard mention that an orchard of the sweetest apples imaginable lay just over the border of the Yeager lands, and he wanted to taste one. Apples were a treat to him, having to be imported because they didn’t grow where Eren lived, despite many trees having been planted. Some said there was a curse in the soil that prevented the growth. Whether that was true or not didn’t matter to Eren. The boy simply wanted the fruit, so he was going to go get it. 

He had to sneak past his father’s guards to fully escape the castle. But no alarm had been sounded, so they weren’t looking for him. Hugging the shadows, he slipped easily out onto the lands his family held as part of the kingdom. Once he was in the trees, he breathed deeply, taking in the open air. This was what he loved most. With a bounce to his step and a smile on his face, the boy made his way through the forest. 

Eren had never been this way, but he knew that the border to the Ackerman lands lay beyond this forest. It was there that he would supposedly find the apple orchard. He licked his lips in anticipation. 

The trees were easy enough to find. The forest gave way to them, tall trees with an almost silver sheen to their bark. Apples, ripe and perfect, hung from many of them. The tree nearest Eren held apples of such a deep red, the boy was already drooling. He ran to it and hastily climbed up into the foliage, hands getting scratched in the process. Small hands reached for one of the apples, pulling it free of the branch. Bringing it to his mouth, he took a bite. 

Sweetness the likes of which he’d never tasted exploded on his tongue. He stared in awe at the apple, juices flowing down his chin. He took another bite, then another, eagerly gobbling up his heard-earned treat. Hard-earned to him, at least. 

He’d eaten two apples when he heard a scuffle below his tree. Moving some leaves aside but still staying hidden, his eyes widened. 

Two men had a third pushed up against the trunk of the next closest tree. They leered, one making a gasping sound as the one they pinned kneed him. That one struck out blindly, hitting the pinned one on the side of his mouth. Eren saw blood flow. His small hands clenched. The one who was pinned didn’t look that much older than him, and these two men were hurting him. Nothing about that was right.

One of the men twisted a hand into the shirt of their captive, bringing him closer as the other punched him again. That actually earned a pained gasp, and the smaller male struggled in their hold. A third punch rendered him limp, the fight going out of him. Grinning, the one who had hit him reached for his pants. 

An apple came shooting from one of the trees, hitting that man hard on the head. He dropped. The other looked around. “Who’s there?” 

“Didn’t you know?” The captive asked darkly, spitting out blood. “These orchards are haunted.” 

The man shook him. “You shut up. That’s enough lip from you, Your-” A second apple came sailing out, hitting that man in the back. He dropped his captive and whirled. Suddenly he was bombarded by apples. With a muffled curse, he grabbed his unconscious accomplice and fled. 

Now free, the short male ran a fist over his mouth, wincing slightly. He looked around at the apples on the ground. “You wasted a lot of perfectly good apples.” 

Eren dropped from the tree he was in, small hands balled into fists. “I just saved you! You could be grateful.” He glared up at the male. “Why’d they hurt you? Who are you anyway?” 

“I’m the fairy of this orchard.” 

The boy blinked, staring at the other male as if he’d lost his mind. 

That earned him a small snort. “Idiot. There’s no such thing as fairies. I’m Levi. My family owns this orchard.” 

Now Eren really did stare. “You’re the Prince?” 

“Sometimes. When I want to be.” He ran a hand through his black hair. 

Eren didn’t know too much about the Ackermans. He felt learning about another kingdom aside from his own was boring. But he knew some. The heir was Levi Ackerman, an only child. The Prince was sixteen, although to Eren he looked younger. Maybe it was because of how short he was. “I won’t apologize for throwing your apples.” He muttered. “They were hurting you.” 

“You’re cute.” Levi responded flatly, grimacing as he wiped at his mouth again. “I could have handled them.” 

“They were bigger than you!” He colored as this statement earned him a hard stare. “How could they want- how could they do that to-” His child’s brain just couldn’t comprehend. He knew what the men had wanted; he was just too appalled.

“It isn’t the first time kid. I’m the Prince, and male. Successfully bending me to their will gives them a high, more power, and they don’t have to worry about me giving birth to a child because of it.” Seeing those wide eyes still full of fury and unbelief, the Prince shook his head. “My little protector. You are too young to take on grown men. And to do anything with me.” 

“What?! I wasn’t-” Eren hadn’t even realized how much he was blushing. But, even as young as he was, he found Levi to be incredibly attractive, despite the blood and bruises on his face. It was his first crush, and he swallowed hard, averting his eyes. “Y you’re full of yourself.” 

Fingers gripped his chin, making his meet those cool blue grey eyes. He did so, but with defiance. 

“Ohhh, not bad kid.” Levi placed his lips against Eren’s cheek in a mocking yet gentle kiss, smirking as the male spluttered. “Come back when you’re older.” He commented as he released him. 

“Pigs might fly.” Eren muttered, face hot. 

Levi laughed. “You’ve got spirit. I think I like you. We will see if you can handle me… once you’re older.” He gestured to the orchard. “Take a couple, as a reward. Later kid.” Levi strode off through the orchard before Eren had a chance to tell him he’d already had some. 

When Eren got home, he was tired and dirty, and had done some serious thinking. He ignored the comments his teachers made, demanding instead an audience with his father. When he was granted entrance, he glared rebelliously at his father. In contrast to Eren, the King was immaculately clean, dressed in crisp clothes. 

“Yes, my son?” The King asked. Despite Eren’s constant behavior, the male still loved his son. 

Eren balled his fists up again. “I want training. I need to learn how to be proper.” 

The King raised his eyebrow in surprise. “This is unusual. You’ve always fought against all things proper.” 

“That was before.” Eren challenged. “I have met my future partner.” 

Now Eren’s father really was shocked. He looked into Eren’s hostile blushing face for several minutes. “Who?” 

“Levi.” 

“The Ackerman heir? It will never work, Eren. Laws forbid men and women, especially of the noble families, to marry the same gender. Levi will have to marry a woman.” 

“I know.” His fists shook as he stared into his father’s eyes. “That is why I need you to teach me all things proper… to be a princess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again! XD Naturally Levi is less than thrilled about the whole thing. Also, a bit of Levi's background for y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, thank you so much for all the comments! I was shocked to receive so many right away. I really hope I can continue to do this story justice.

_Chapter 2_

Levi was twelve when he discovered his sexuality. 

Before then, he’d simply gone along with his family’s wishes, imagining what it would be like to someday marry and have children. He was determined to be a good King. 

Until the day he stumbled upon two guards kissing. The men weren’t out in the open, but Levi didn’t usually stick to paths when he was walking around. Coming out of a few trees, he found them. The two were wrapped around each other, mouths and tongues entangled in a passionate kiss. He’d felt embarrassment for discovering them, but had been rooted to the ground by the scene before him, unable to move away. 

As he watched, the one not pressed against the tree broke off the kiss and lowered to his knees, slowly undoing the pants of the other. The one still standing cried out as his cock was taken in the warm mouth. The sight of that long hard cock disappearing in the kneeling one’s mouth and the pleasure on the owner’s face had aroused Levi so much. He had his first orgasm simply from watching them.

A week later, he had his first kiss. He’d trapped one of the stable boys in a stall, saying he’d pay him if he kissed him. The kiss had been sloppy, but the feel of soft lips pressed against his own had caused waved of desire to go through his body. 

When he was thirteen, his parents died. His uncle took over as Regent until Levi would be old enough to become King. The Prince learned to close himself off after that, to not let much of what he was thinking show. It earned him the titles of ‘cold’ and ‘heartless,’ but what did he care? Emotions just got in the way of things. He could rule just fine without them. 

Right after his fourteenth birthday, he had sex for the first time. Because of his small size, he was forced to bottom. It hurt, and he could do nothing more than lay there and take it. Where was the rapture he’d seen on that one male’s face? Not long after, he claimed the same stable boy he’d first kissed, but topped this time. A discovered there was pleasure to be had after all. 

Of course, people were always determined to break into his ‘cold’ heart, and many more simply wanted to force him to obey them. He fought hard against all these attempts. Sex would be on his terms, no one else’s. He’d been a little out of his league with the two men that day in the apple orchard, as much as he would never admit it. The boy that had saved him was much too young for Levi’s tastes, but he had aroused an interest in him nonetheless. The determination, the anger and passion, and those exotic blue green eyes. He’d told the male to find him when he was older simply because he wanted to see if there really was something there. 

But that had been five years ago, and he hadn’t seen the male since. Now, at twenty-one, Levi had given up thinking he’d ever see him again. No doubt he’d been some brat just passing through. So with an annoyed, slightly disappointed sigh, he let any dreams of that go. 

The door to his bedroom slammed open. “Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!” His Uncle came strolling in, grin on his face. 

“I was awake.” Levi muttered, glaring at his Uncle. Kenny might have been there for him after his parents died, but to Levi he was just one big annoyance. “What do you want?” 

“As demanding as ever, I see.” Kenny sat on the edge of the bed. “Levi… you’re twenty-one now.” 

Levi gave him an expressionless look. “And?” 

“And it’s time for you to take on the responsibilities of your kingdom. I can’t be your Regent forever, especially not now that you’ve come of age.” He paused. “You need a wife.” 

That got the Prince to snort. “Need I remind you where my interests lie?” 

“Yes, I know you prefer men. But you also know the law as well as anyone. You cannot marry another man.” 

“You could change the law.” 

Kenny gave him a look of disbelief. “Are you crazy? No one will ever go for that. I’d like to not have a riot on our hands, thanks.” He sighed. “You need to marry. And as it has it, the neighboring kingdom has an eligible Princess. I’m to meet with the King today to discuss a possible union.” 

Levi’s mouth fell open. “You would arrange a marriage for me with someone I’ve never met?” That was low even for Kenny. 

“To see this kingdom survive, yes. Be reasonable, Levi. You don’t have to like the girl. You just need to have a child with her.” 

The Prince was speechless for several long minutes. He couldn’t even wrap his mind around the idea of having sex with a woman. “You don’t even like the Yeagers.” Theirs was the only kingdom that bordered theirs, so it had to be them Kenny was talking about. “Wait, they have a Princess? I’ve only heard about the heir.” 

“I don’t like them, but I will deal with them. And yes, they do. She isn’t much talked about, since she isn’t inheriting. But she is a Princess, and is old enough to marry.” 

Oh, Levi didn’t like that. Legal marriage age for Princesses was fifteen. “She’s fifteen??!” He saw the confirmation in Kenny’s face. “Kenny, she’s a child! I won’t do it.” 

“She’s not that much younger than you. And you _have_ to do this, for the survival of the kingdom. If it helps, she will be sixteen soon. That’s not so bad. I know you’ve taken males younger than that. Just think of one of them when you have sex with her. If you do it right, you’ll only need once to get her pregnant.” 

Levi curled his lip at the distaste of the situation. Even thinking about a male, he didn’t know if he’d be able to get it up for her. Surely a female body felt different than a male’s. He grumbled, knowing Kenny wasn’t going to let this go. “No doubt she’s some proper Princess that freaks out at the sight of a little dirt or blood. Thanks ever so much.” 

“You could do much worse. I’ll have your servants come in and wash and dress you. If everything at the meeting goes well, she will be returning with me later today as your betrothed. We’ll have a ball and announce it in three days time.” 

“Fantastic.” The Prince muttered dryly. “I can hardly wait.”  
………………………..  
Unfortunately for Levi, the meeting went very well. The Princess did indeed return with Kenny, along with two personal assistants. They would serve her in place of any of Levi’s servants. It was part of the agreement that had been hashed out. 

Eren regarded the new castle, a bit dubious. He wasn’t sure how the Prince would receive him, or how much the male might have changed since his childhood memory. Eren himself had changed quite a bit. It had taken a lot of discussion with his father to prove that it wasn’t just a whim he was chasing, that he was really serious about his choice. It had taken even longer to come up with a way to keep anyone who knew Eren from talking. He became ‘Ellen,’ the not very talked about younger sister to the heir. In appearance, he still looked similar. His hair was cleaner and styled, but still short, and it tended to do its own thing after a while. He’d shot up in height like a reed, and although he hadn’t worked out much, he still had broad shoulders. Only the clothes and makeup made him appear feminine, because his body certainly didn’t help. The dress her currently wore was a deep green silk that accented his eyes. It was well padded on the top to give the illusion of breasts, and it flowed out from his hips. His legs were clean of hair and heels adorned his feet. He even had pierced ears with green drops in them. 

He and his two attendants followed Kenny into the castle, where Eren’s husband to be awaited. Eren was eager but nervous to meet him again. Would the Prince even remember that encounter in the orchard? 

Kenny introduced Ellen to the staff, but his nephew was nowhere to be seen. He sighed heavily. This was no way to treat a Princess. “I am sorry. It seems my nephew is still showing his rebellious side. Please allow one of our servants to show you to the rooms you and your attendants will have. I will look for Levi.” He bowed to Eren, who inclined his head and curtsied in return. 

As the Princess was led off, Kenny went in search of Levi. He found him in one of the apple orchards, staring at a tree. It wasn’t the first time he’d caught Levi here. More than once he’d wondered what appeal that tree held to Levi, but his nephew never told him. “The Princess is here.” 

Levi kept looking at the tree, his back to Kenny. “You know, I met someone here once that I thought I might be able to fall in love with. But he was too young. I told him to come back when he was older.”  
When Levi turned, Kenny was shocked to see pain in his eyes. “It was the only dream I’ve had since my parents died. And now I have to marry her instead. All for the kingdom.” 

“Levi...” 

The Prince held up his hand, cutting Kenny off. “I will do as is required. But I will not dance to her every whim. If I want to have sex with a male, I will. If I need to get away, I will take it. Fair trade, don’t you think?” 

Kenny frowned. “You do her a disservice by being this way.” 

“I’m not going to change just for her. I will be myself, and she will have to deal with it.” Levi retorted, eyes once again showing nothing. “Now I wish to meet this Princess.”  
…………………………………  
Eren was walking around the rooms he had been given. They were nicely furnished. And yet, still very different from what he was used to. From what he’d heard, the Prince’s rooms were across the castle from him. Something about preserving Eren’s integrity until they married. It was the proper thing for a Princess, but it made him shake his head in amusement. Even after all this time he still wasn’t completely proper. 

“The rooms certainly are nice.” One of his assistants commented, blushing when Eren looked their way. “Very tidy and clean and… roomy?” 

Eren laughed. “Armin, now _you_ sound like a Princess. Is that really the sort of thing I’m supposed to say?” 

“I don’t know, Your Highness.” Armin replied, still blushing. “I’m just your servant. It is not for me to tell you what to say.” 

“Enough. You are more than a servant. You are my friend.” Armin had been Eren’s friend since they were still and diapers. So he, yes he was male, was the perfect choice for being Eren’s attendant. Even if both of them were now dressed as women. 

Armin’s face turned even more pink as the other attendant gave a small laugh. She actually was a woman, a sweet girl who was happy to help out with this charade. She was the one who always made sure Eren’s hair and makeup looked right, and that his dresses were perfect. “Now then, my Lady, we must spruce you up for meeting your husband to be.” Her eyes twinkled as she and Armin tugged at Eren’s dress until it rested just right on him. 

A knock on the door caused all of them to pause. Armin answered it, sinking into a curtsy as he admitted the Regent. 

Eren also curtsied. “My Lord.” He murmured. 

“Levi would like to meet you.” The Regent hesitated. “He is not always easy to get along with, Princess. “Maybe you can get him to open up.” 

“I would like that, my Lord.” Eren replied, looking at the floor. 

“Come. I will lead you to him.”  
……………………………  
Eren curtsied deeply as he was led into the throne room. He kept his eyes downcast, not yet ready to look at the male he would marry. He was trying to keep his breathing under control. He’d had a crush on Levi all these years; now was the time to see if his feelings were still true. And how much the male had changed. He lifted his head slightly, looking at the Prince through his lashes. Levi was stunning, more handsome than Eren remembered. With his blue eyes, black hair, and pale skin, accented nicely by his dark blue clothing, he looked almost ethereal. The only thing to lessen this was his height. From what Eren could tell, Levi was almost a full head shorter than him. Eren’s heart thumped erratically.

Levi was sitting in his chair. It wasn’t the actual throne, since he was not yet King. It was a chair set just below that one. Someday it would be his bride’s chair. He gave the Princess a bored look. The dress she wore was a nice color, making her skin appear almost milky. She was built more sturdy than the females he was accustomed to seeing, and her brown hair was rather short. She certainly didn’t seem like she would be the feminine type, and definitely wasn’t anything Levi would ever look at. Until she lifted her face a little and he saw her eyes. 

In a heartbeat he was off his chair and lifting her to her feet, hand under her chin. He’d recognize that exotic color anyway. But surely it couldn’t be. The child from the orchard had been male… hadn’t he?  
“You. A- are you-?” 

Eren blinked. So the Prince remembered after all. He would have happily admitted it had been him. But he just couldn’t. “I am Princess Ellen.” He replied in a quiet voice. He tilted his head, giving the look of confusion. 

Of course she wasn’t the one. Levi sighed, releasing her chin, and tucking all him emotions away. “Forgive me, I thought you were someone I met once. I am Levi, your… fiance.” 

“The Prince honors me.” Eren replied demurely. 

Receiving a look from Kenny, Levi glared at him. He knew his uncle wanted him to do something more, but it just didn’t feel right. His betrothed was female! He grimaced as Kenny gestured to him, practically insisting. Yes, it was a common thing between meetings of royalty. That didn’t mean he wanted to do it. Fury was in his eyes even as he smirked. Catching the Princess’s startled expression, he once again gripped her chin and rose on his toes, giving her a mocking kiss on the cheek. Bowing to her, he decided he couldn’t handle anymore of this. _Protocol be damned._ He thought as he left the room. 

Kenny gave the Princess an apologetic look. “He takes some getting used to. Would you like a palace tour?” 

“Y- yes.” Eren replied, cheeks flushed red. His legs wobbled as he followed after Kenny.


End file.
